Fire Assassin 3rd year anniversary
by fire assassin
Summary: What's up Doods. I am back, and i have brought the 3rd anniversary special with me. I do hope you read it, as it it the longest one i have made yet. Happy new years!


**HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOODSSS! I HAVE RETUTRNED, AND I AM HERE TO CELEBRATE THE 3****RD**** ANIVESARY. **

"**Yes folks, it is I, Fire Assassin, back from my break down that I suffered a while ago. I am done with it now as I gotten use to my position. Now this doesn't mean that all the work is going well, but I figured that writing will help me out my troubles for a bit."**

"Yeah, and I see your pretty much been doing for the better, huh Assassin?"

"**Oh yeah, that's right I almost forgot. As most of you might or might not know, a good number of my OCs are practically guests here in the anniversary, so I am sure you know them and might even need to know those you haven't heard of. For example, the piece of shit that just spoke is Kei."**

"Why you little ba-" said Kei as he was going to stand up only to be stopped by a hand as he looked around to see Daniel, one of the main protagonists in the Smash Bros. fanfiction series.

"What the, who the hell are you?"

"The names Daniel and I am a guest here with James and Joe here for the anniversary special."

Kei stood still for a bit, until he remembered his somewhat cameo in the first story. Realizing this, he looked around to see Joe, the former marine sitting on a chair, and James, the current Smash Bros. champion on the couch.

"Well I'll be damned, the smash champ is here and I didn't even sense his presence. This is one hell of a surprise."

James made a small smile as he looked at him. "Well to be honest it's not like I was aiming for it, i-"

"ASS-HOLE!" Came a yell as Joe eyed Kei. The former marine had a grim frown as he still remembered the so called 'fight' that he had with Kei two years back.

"Oh, well looks like someone still remembers me. How you doing, Joe Slow"

"Just fine, ya punk. You know, I have been waiting a long time to beat the living crap out of you since the tourney two years ago. Now that I have my chance, I am not going to miss it."

"Oh really?" said Kei with a smile as he cracked his knuckles, all the while watching Joe's metallic arm charge with power as they were face to face. "Then come on, buddy. Let's Party!"

"You got it, a-"

"**STOP!"**

The two stopped as they looked at Fire Assassin, who gave them a glare.

"**Listen you two, I am the one that made both of you, and therefore, you will only fight if I allow it. or if some of the readers ask and demand for it. Either way, there is no way that you will fight on this day, understand?"**

The two men looked at him, then to each other and exhaled a sigh as they sat back down. Just then the door opened as a few other characters walked through.

One was Ray 'Axel' Tariff, the fighter known as the 'Master of The Art.' Besides him was a mobeian hedgehog coated in brown known as Johnny Jackson and a Black female fox known as Yura Kimi, both of which are from the 'New Life' story.

"So this is the place you were at last year, Johnny?" asked Yura as she looked around.

"Well yeah. You know I still don't understand on why you wanted to come here. It's just an anniversary thing anyway."

The fox gave a huff as she spoke. "I haven't seen a friend in a long time, so of course I would come with you. And besides, I want to make sure that you don't do anything that would mess up your dragon training. In fact, how come they let you come here anyway?"

"Talk to Assassin. He just went up and told them that I had to show up, they agreed, and I went."

Yura nodded and looked at Fire Assassin with big eyes. 'he was able to convince the dragons to do that, just who is he?'

As she thought this, Ray made his way to a chair nearby and raised a hand to James.

"It's good to see you again, James. I am happy that you showed up."

"Same here with you, Ray. How have you been doing since the fight?"

"Great actually. My students are doing well and my wife want's to meet yours actually."

"Really, that's great. I-"

"Hey wait a damn minute!" yelled Kei, as he interrupted the two. "How the hell do you know each other?"

Ray looked back to his friend with a smile. "Oh simple: Me and James fought a while ago. It was a great fight to be honest, however I lost and since then we became friends."

Kei stood up with a bit of surprised and anger. "The hell, you fought him before I did! Axel, you cheating bastard!"

"'Cheating bastard?' how did I cheat, Kei? You had your chance, but left way before you even met James."

"That's because I had to pick up Rubi, damn it. If I had more time I would have fought him, but I wasted my time with this guy" responded Kei as he pointed to Joe.

"Hey, I have you know that I wasn't that much prepared for you at that time. Now if we were to go again, I guarantee that I would beat the crap out of you, pal!"

"Oh really, you want to go?"

"You bet, you-"

"**AHEM!"**

The two looked back at Assassin as they sat back down. As they did, Daniel spoke up.

"Wasn't Seigi supposed to be here? I could have sworn that he would be make it."

"**Oh well he kind of can't make it. He's still too busy with his training with Andrew and Hogosha, which is why those two couldn't make it."**

"Andrew and Hogosha? Aren't those two Kei and Ray's friends?"

"**Correct. The four of them have known each other for a long time now. But enough about that. Let us talk about something else, like things that happen this year that might have surprised us."**

"Oh I got one," Kei stated as he began to speak. "Now we know that I am not fond of Naruto, but I really have to ask" WHY THE F#%& WOULD THEY CONTINUE IT IF THERE BARLY ANYTHING LEFT TO DO?"

Kei's yell was loud as Assassin shook his head. **"Look, I don't know either okay? But the simple answer is this: Money. Wheather you like it or not, Naruto is a cash cow, and fans at this point might not give a damn what happens as long as they series keep going. Who knows, maybe twenty years the series will have Naruto being an old man trying to get with a hundred women or something. I mean it-"**

"Hold it, wait. something wrong."

"What's wrong?" said Yura as Kei made a face of confusion.

"…F$*&….F %!...F%#$ F&% F^$#!. What the hell is going on, why can't I say F*#&?"

"**Oh that, well I decided to make this a rating of T, so I can't really let you say it"**

"Are you kidding me? I can it in a T rated story. Besides it only rated M for gore or F%#&ing. And last I check, you never made anything bloody, or any story that had people F#$*ing."

"**Well uh-"**

"Speaking of which, why the hell have not made on yet? What, you scared of making one or some-"

"KEI!"

He stopped as he looked to see Ray eyeing him with a glare. "We are at a party. Calm yourself and behave."

"Oh fine."

With that, Kei kept quiet as Johnny spoke up next. "Well not to agree with Kei, but I have to say that I am not much of a fan of continuing Naruto either. I just don't want to series to go downhill from sequels."

"True," said Ray. "But to end would be bad for the fans. But enough about that, do you have anything to say Daniel?"

"Yes, I do actually. I was wondering for a while now of when, but I am happy to say that Death Battle has announced a fight between Ragna from BlazBlue and Sol from Guilty Gear on January 9th. So I am a little excited for it."

"Really, well my money is on Sol." Announced Johnny as Kei scoffed.

"Yeah right, Ragna will win this one. He got it in the bag."

"Oh yeah, well let me tell you this pal: Sol hold backs a lot in his fights."

"Which is why Ragna is going to screw him up. Right, Fire Assassin?'

The two turned to him only to see him give a bit of a frown from the news. James saw this and grew concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"**Huh, oh yeah I am fine, Just have some bad memories is all. Anyone else?"**

"I have a question." Said Yura as she looked at him.

"**Okay, what is it?"**

"Well I am new here, but I was wondering: Just how exactly did you came to be…here?"

"**Huh? What do you mean?"**

"I mean how you end up being who you are. You are aware of many things such as Naruto, the dragons, and even Seigi, and yet I never really heard of you. So I am just curious as to how."

"Hey, that's a good question." Said Johnny as he looked at Fire Assassin. "You never really explained about how you came to be who you are, so would you care to explain?"

Fire Assassin smiled as he looked at them, than at the others. **"Yall really want to know huh?"**

Almost immediately they nodded as he gave a sigh. **"Alright, how about this. I will tell a bit of it at first go it. After that we can drop it, deal"**

Again they nodded as he began to explain

**(NOTE: This is mostly flash back based, and will lead to something later in the future. Please in enjoy it, as it is not to be taken seriously)**

"Ah, sweet god, I am done at last!" said a young Fire Assassin as he walked in his new house and-

_("Hold up, why the hell are you not telling us your real name?" said Kei)_

_(__**"Because you don't need to know, and it really doesn't matter. Now zip it and listen.**__)_

_("Man you-)_

_**("Kei, keep in mind that I can still send you to that place at any time, okay?")**_

_("…")_

_**("Good")**_

Back to the story, The young Fire Assassin began to do what call 'adjusting' in his home. Or in other words…

"*BUURP!*

Sat on his ass and played some games while eating chips four a few hours.

"Come on damn it, quit running away you sticking prick. Fight like a man."

The game that he was playing was actually one called Mugen, which is a program that allow you to use multiple characters to fight with. With technical knowhow, he was able to plug in the game from his laptop to his flat screen T.V, allowing him to play it.

Currently, he was having a computer based match as Hakumen was fighting Dr. Doom from Marvel.

It was the final round, and it was only a few mintues to 5. He took out the controller to pause it so he can watch some Walking Dead. However…

"My Fightstick is out of power. You got to be kidding me."

He tried his best but it was useless, and soon the controls were not working at all.

"Damn it all, I knew I should have used the controllers. Ah."

Just then the phone rang as he got up and went to it. He picked it up.

"Hello…..oh Sheldon, it's good to…wait, you think I did what!?"

As he was arguing over the phone, the screen of the T.V began to flicker a bit as Fire Assassin walked back to his couch.

"Look man, I did not stole your damn PS4….Well then you shouldn't have token took to Dereck's house, dood…Oh why you prick!"

His voice began to rise as he fails to notice a strange spark coming from him that led to that floor. Soon the spark hit the T.V. as it dimmed to the point where the image was blurred out completely.

"You know what, screw this man. Later!"

Fire Assassin then hanged the phone up as huffed and decided to get back to his game. But as he did, he notice something.

"What hell, why is the game off?"

He stood up to look around and saw that everything was in working order.

"I don't get it, just what on earth-"

***CRASH***

"The F%&* was that!?"

He ran to the source and saw a broken vase with flowers on the ground.

"The hell?"

***BA-THUMP!***

"Jesus, just what is going on!?" he said as he heard the noise form the living room. He ran there and saw nothing.

"Maybe I finally lost it. I should lay down and-"

"AHHHH!"

He turn only to get hit by a large object, falling to the floor. Felling a bit dizzy from the hit, the young Fire Assassin sit up as he looked at what hit him, and his eyes widened.

Before him was a beaten Dr. Doom.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled at the top of lungs. However another step was heard as he look to see another figure.

This one was that of Hakumen.

"Stand Doctor. Stand up, and face your judgment!"

Fire Assassin was motionless for a bit as he looked at Doom and back up to the large samurai.

"Uh…I don't think he is going to get back up for a while… maybe if you were to go back home and wait for him to wake up, I am sure he will-"

However Hakuman picked him up by the head and looked at him, his blade still at the ready.

"Do you work for this mad doctor, boy?"

"..NO, Hell no! But, well you see ugh this is my house, and I would like for you to go away." Said Fire Assassin as sweat fell down to his chin. He at first thought that this was all a dream; however, he knew it wasn't as he can still feel the pain in his head and the tightness of Hakumen's hand on his head.

Just then a blast of lazers hit the tall samurai at the chest, making him fall to his back and Fire Assassin on his rear.

He looked to se that Doom was up on his feet.

"Take that, you damn anime freak. Next time you want to take down Doom, try doing it with an army."

Hakumen stood back on his feet as he readied his blade. "I won't need an army to defeat you, doctor!"

Then the two went at it again, as Fire Assassin saw the carnage they made in the battle.

'They are destroying my f%&$ing house! I got to stop this or at this rate, I am going to lose my home, and my life!'

"Hey, stop it! You are wrecking everything!" He yelled. However the two kept going, right to the point where Doom had his hand full of power and Hakumen was ready to slash him apart.

"Die, you mad man!"

"You first Samurai!"

The two was ready to finish it until they heard the sound of the T.V. came on. They looked to see what was on, making Fire Assassin do the same.

On the T.V. was the one show that Fire Assassin wasn't really fond of.

'MLP, of all things. Great, play the one show that I hate, while my house is going to be destroyed just perfect.'

When the inro ended, he expected to hear the chaos ensue. However, he saw that the two were gone, and that the fighting seemed to have stopped.

"The hell did they go?"

He looked around and dropped his jaw at what he saw.

There on the couch, were both Hakumen and , sitting down while watching the show.

'…what….the….actual…..hell…'

He slowly walked to them as the two seem to get into an argument.

"How dare you say that Rarity is better than Twilight? You are insane to fall for looks when you should look for what's inside, Doom!"

"Me, you're the one who thinks that that little know it all is better than Rarity. She is more of a beauty than that walking textbook!"

'You dare talk about her in such jest!?"

"You bet, you damn samurai wannabe!"

The two stare at one another with a glare until

"Ha ha ha, both of you are bronys?"

They turned to Fire Assassin, who was laughing his ass to the subject.

"I can't believe. Hakumen of the six heroes, and the dictator, are not only bronys, but also want to f#^$ them? Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

He kept laughing at the two for a while until he felt a cold steel on his throat and felt the heat of power from his side, as both Hakumen and Doom gave him an evil glare.

"You got a problem with that!?" they both said, as he took a gulp.

"No…no problem at all.."

**(Few mintues later)**

The young Fire Assassin was now in the middle of the two as both Doom and Hakumen watch the show with glee. He kept his mouth shut as the show was heading to a close.

"Now that was a good episode, eh, Hakumen buddy?"

"Yes, Doom. It was. Want some Cupcakes. I am the best one who makes them in Kagusutchi, so I am sure you will like them."

"Boy would I, come on buddy, let's go make them."

"Indeed."

The got up and went to the kitchen as they were going to make the food, however Fire Assassin spoke up.

"GET THE F#%^ OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

"**And that's the end of the story. Any questions?"**

Fire Assassin looked around the area, and saw that everyone was silent. Soon Kei spoke up.

"You….you made that up right?"

"**Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's up to you to believe it or not. In anycase though, I think that it's time to end this catch up, don't you?"**

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late." Said James as he got up. He went to the door and opend it it as he let Joe went first, but not before he looked at Kei.

"One day, me and you man."

"I'll be waiting for it, bucko."

Joe then left the door as Daniel looked at the others and waved before leaving, letting James say the last words.

"Alright, see ya next year. And happy new year."

He then left as Johnny nodded and went to the door too, with Yura by him.

"Alright, Fire. I don't know if it was true or not, but I liked the story. Later."

"Yes, later mister Assassin."

The two the left as well, only leaving Ray, Kei and Fire Assassin.

Ray went to the door, but looked back to see that Kei was eyeing Fire Assassin.

"Kei, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I am. But I just really want to hear it."

"**Hear what?"**

"If you truly mean that all that stuff happened. And better yet, how?"

"**You really want to know?"**

"You bet your ass I do!"

Fire Assasin the smirked as he began to telli him something.

"**Tell you what, I will explain it once one of either James or Johnny's story are done, got it?"**

Kei made a face of disappointment for a second, but let it go as he walked to the door. He turns back and said one last thing.

"I'll keep you to that promise."

With that said, he and Ray left, leaving Fire alone.

"**Hmph, asking if I made it up. What an ass-hole" **Said Fire Assassins he pulled out a picture from his pocket, which had a young version of him, and a number of different characters from it. **"There's no way in hell that I can even make up all the crazy shit happen to me up."**

Abd with that, he got up and began to leave the room, heading out the door as the lights turned off.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! I am sorry it took so long, but any way I am back in action. Anyway, the story you saw here was a preview of something I wanted to make once I am done with one of the ongoing stories. It's not a serious series however, and will be focused more on comedy and guest appearances. I am sure that some of you might know where the inspiration is from, and if you do, then that's great.**

**Anyway I want your input on the idea. Would you like to see a short comedic series of my character meeting multiple others in a shear and epic, balls to the wall, off the wall, full on, no holding back, ass kicking adventure? Put down your thoughts on the comments and reviews, or message me if you want.**

**This has been Fire Assassin, and I AM BACK! HAPPY NEW YEARS, YA BLOODY CRAZY DOODS!**

.


End file.
